


Erin and Webbys first time.

by WebbyVanderquackLover



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbyVanderquackLover/pseuds/WebbyVanderquackLover
Summary: Webby comes back with back pain getting a massage from her boyfriend Erin that turns into so much more and...a first for them both.





	Erin and Webbys first time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is story #2 of the Webby Voluntary series.

Webby struggled up the stairs to her bedroom, her back in agony. She had fallen during a soccer game in the afternoon at the park and as the day wore on, so the pain in her back got worse, and when she got home, she intended to go straight to bed. As she climbed the stairs, obviously in pain, she met her 12-year-old boyfriend, Erin, coming down. "Oh hey, I was told you'd be home right about now." Erin noticed her in pain. " What's the matter with you?" he asked. "I hurt my back playing Soccer with Lena and Violet and I'm going to bed." "It might do it good to have a massage to ease the muscles." Erin said trying to be helpful.

"And who is going to bother doing that for me?" Webby asked. "I could try, if you want." Webby thought for a moment. She would try anything once if it meant that the pain in her back got less, or even went away altogether. "Ok then help me to my room, please." Erin turned around and putting an arm around his 12-year-old girlfriend, he helped her up the stairs. As he put his arms around her, he accidentally brushed one of her little developing breasts. Although Webby was only 12 years old, her breasts were already beginning to grow, now almost a full A-cup.

Webby felt Erins hand almost touch her breast, and it brought a little sharp feeling of pleasure, just for a second. Erin helped Webby into her bedroom and sat her down on her bed. "Lie down on your front and I will get some massaging oil that I use sometimes when I cramp up in your uncles swimming pool," he told her. "Can you take off my shoes first, please." One of the rare times webby even bothered with shoes. Erin bent down and undid her shoes and pulled them off. She lifted up one leg at a time, and Erin got a full view right up her legs to her little pink and white underwear. He felt a twinge in his young penis as for moment he could almost see the outline of her little virgin vagina. When he had pulled off both her shoes she said," I need a hand to get my skirt off now, please, my arms won't let me pull down the stretchy skirt fully."

Webby managed to get to her feet, and turned her back on Erin for no other reason than the fact that it didn't hurt as much so that he could easily pull it down for her. Feeling a little nervous, he gripped the miniskirt by the waistband, and pulled it down from her hips to the floor, leaving her standing in her cute little underwear, which only just covered her little firm butt. "God, she has a cute butt already and she is only 12 like me," he said to himself as he looked at her almost naked cheeks. She turned to him and started to lift up her purple vest. "What are you doing," he asked. "How can you massage my back with my vest and shirt on?" "I suppose you're right," he replied, trying not to stare as Webby removed her vest and then shirt before facing him in her little training bra and underwear.

"FUCK!" he thought to himself, first time in a while that he had cussed, as he saw Webbys little developing breasts through her training bra, and the nipples poking through. He knew that by now he had a hard on, and hoped to hell that Webby couldn't see it. Webby could see it and it was making her hormones react in a way they had done only once before, the other day after she had gotten out of the shower. Erin went to the boys room and returned with the massage oil. Webby was lying on the bed in her bra and underwear. Erins penis was straining in his shorts, as he took the bottle of oil, and opening it, poured some on his hands before laying his hands on her slim young back, beginning to gently massage her.

"Oh Erin, mmmm, that is so good, oh yes," she sighed as Erins slippery hands massaged her back, starting at her neck and moved slowly down her back until they reached her training bra hooks. "You better undo it, I don't want it in all that oil," she told him. Erin undid her training bra and pulled the two parts open. Once again, he began the massage. Webby could feel her little vagina was getting very wet and her nipples were rock hard now too. She was enjoying this very much indeed. Soon Erin had reached her underwear. "You can take them off, if you want, I don't mind," Webby whispered, her voice sounding all funny. "Are you sure?" Erin asked with a twinge of nervousness is his voice. "Mmhmm, I'm sure."

Erin gripped her underwear, and Webby raised her little hips off the bed, as he slid them all the way down to her feet and pulled them off. He stood holding her underwear for a moment, even noticing the cute little fake pink bow dead center of the waistband, even taking the time to think "Wow.....Webby wears these cute little underwear and I'm holding them?" before setting them down and turning his attention back to Webby. He looked in amazement as she parted her thighs, and he could see deep within her little crack to her little pink anus and deeper in still the open lips of her vagina. Erin could see that her vagina was wet.

"Fuck me, she is in heat," he told himself, cussing for the second time that day. He never thought that a 12-year-old girl got sexually excited, at least not like guys did. He poured more oil on her back, and in his excitement, spilled some of it in her crack. "Mmmm, that is cool," she moaned as she felt the warm oil run down inside her crack and on to her anus, making her vagina even wetter and hotter. Erin was really turned on by now, knowing that what he was doing might mean that their relationship was becoming more intimate even though Webby hadn't, as of late, said she was ready to move up to the next level, but he sensed that she was urging him on. His massaging fingers slid down inside her slippery crack and found her anus hole and further on her hot wet vagina. "Ohhhh, yessss," Webby sighed, her body on fire with lust now. She fully ok with everything that was happening.

She got up on her knees and pushed her tight little butt back at Erin. Erin could not believe what he was looking at. Her vagina was open wide and she was presenting it to him. "What are you doing, Webby?" he panted. "I know what you want, and I want it too." "Are you sure you're ready for this?" "I am, but no one need know yet, please play with me, please put your hands or whatever else you'd like inside me," she sobbed in happiness. Erin undid his shorts and pulled them off, followed by his tighty whities. He'd make a note that next time Webby would undress him even though he would still undress her in return. His 2-and-a-half-inch hard penis sprung free. Dashing naked to the boys room hoping he wouldn't get caught and that no one else would see him, he found a condom. He'd stashed some in a secret hiding spot that only the duck boys knew about but didn't specifically know, neither did they look, at what he hid. Rushing back to Webbys room, he opened the packet and rolled the rubber over his penis. Getting up on the bed, he knelt behind her, and positioned his penis at the entrance of her tight virgin vagina.

"Push it in, push it in farther," she cried. He slowly pushed a little and felt the head of his penis slide between her wet lips. Her vagina was so hot and tight, gripping his little penis. Webby pushed back her little hips at him. He eased in further until he felt resistance. It was her hymen. "This might hurt, Webby", he panted, so desperate was he to do this to her, he could hardly speak. "I know it might," Webby said having learned of her hymen and what happens when it breaks. Erin pushed in a little more, then withdrew and then pushed hard. Webby gave a little squeal as her cherry was taken, blood would now begin to mix in, then the urge to do this overtook her and she thrust back at him.

Knowing that the worst was over for Webby, Erin began to slowly fuck her tight, hot little vagina, with full, slow strokes. Little Webby pushed back to  
meet his thrusting. Soon the two were having sex like as if they had been doing it for years. Deep within her body, Webby felt a similar sensation building. It got stronger and stronger, and her vagina itched like hell. Her body was bathed in sweat. Suddenly she felt this awesome burning sensation in her vagina again, and then a sort of explosion, for the second time that year as her vagina began to twitch uncontrollably, more Webby cum, which she had tried already and liked, shout out giving Webby her second orgasm.

Behind her Erin felt her little tight vagina tighten round his penis in orgasm, his mind adding in the sexiness of her colorful friendship bracelet she had left on her left wrist since returning (she knew he liked her friendship bracelet and thus had made him one as well) and he cried out, "OH YEAH! OH, OH I'M CUMMMING!" His penis spat load after load of his boy cream into the condom. He collapsed on top of Webbys slim body and they lay holding onto each other until their orgasms had subsided. Erin pulled out of her vagina, and she looked behind her and smiled as she saw her very first cum filled condom. Erin caught a glimpse of her developing breasts as her training bra fell due to her looking back. One final tiny little load shot itself into the condom as a result and pulled it off his still semi hard Penis. "Erin, I love you." "I love you too Webby." The two of them kissed a real kiss for the very first time, at least for the first time with each of them naked infront of the other. Erin then went and had a shower, Webby joining them and adding her friendship bracelet to his on the bathroom sink before stepping in, her breasts now in full view to Erin as he flushed the filled condom carefully down the toilet. That was to be the first of many a "back massage", the two of them had.

END


End file.
